Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere!
Dvd Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_DVD_Cover_part_4.png|Earth of Shampoo DVD Cover part 4 Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_13_-_Trailer.png|Earth of Shampoo - Last Episode 13 - Trailer Image:Peach_and_Daisy_in_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Credits.png|Peach and Daisy in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Credits Image:Daisy_and_Peach_in_Ichigo_Momomiya's_Evolution_Credits.png|Daisy and Peach in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution Credits Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_Last_Episode_Ending.png|Earth of Shampoo Last Episode Ending Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Shampoo uses a magical red thread taht she ties to Ranma and herself to make him fall in love with her. Ranma agrees to marry Shampoo, and after five hours the strings effect becomees permanent. Gaia meet Shampoo and Ranma. Shampoo gets the red thread of fate. She ties it to Ranma's finger in 5 hours they will belong together forever he immediately decides to marry shampoo. Soun asks Akane to win Ranma back, but as usual Akane acts indifferent towards it even though when she's alone she's obviously upset takes out her anger in the dojo. While Ranma and Shampoo are kanoodling, Kasumi and Nabiki notice the red thread. Mousse, Ukyo and Kodachi hear about it and on the way to make Ranma change his mind Tatewaki challenges them. Akane is in her room thinking it's a bad dream she can't wake up from when she gets their invite to their wedding. Nabiki comes in and tells Akane about the red thread. Ukyo and Ryoga are the only ones who are able to cut the thread but it gets fixed before Ranma can get away. Akane snaps out of her rut and attends Ranma and Shampoo's wedding or far on the road. Female Stork shows up saying that she's here to help them. Shampoo's twin mother of goddess name is Gaia and Luchiris. Shampoo never turn to cat and become plant girl Shampoo and Ranma Love to the end. Main Characters *Shampoo *Ranma Saotome (male) *Ranma Saotome (female) *Tatewaki Kuno Minor Characters *Akane Tendo *Genma Saotome Shampoo's Animals Buddies *Bluebirds Family *Zebra (seen last episode ending stripeless by shampoo) *Turtle (seen last episode ending zebra's stripe on turtle's back by shampoo) *Panda (seen last episode ending) *Rhinoceros (seen last episode ending) *Seal (seen last episode ending) *Crocodile (seen last episode ending) *Gorilla (seen last episode ending) *Hippopotamus (seen last episode ending) *Ants (seen last episode ending) *Baby Bird (seen last episode ending) *Elephants (seen last episode ending) *Polar Bears (seen last episode ending) *Humpback Whales (seen last episode ending) *Ostrich (seen last episode ending) *Giraffe (seen last episode ending) Villains *Ukyo Kuonji *Mousse *Kodachi Kuno *Ryouga Hibiki Image:Chef_Kawasaki_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Chef Kawasaki (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Capsule_J2_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Capsule J2 (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Squishy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Squishy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Flotzo_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Flotzo (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Mr._Frosty_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Mr. Frosty (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Wheelie_(Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13).png|Wheelie (Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13) Image:Ax_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Ax Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Trident_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Trident Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Javelin_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Javelin Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Mace_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Mace Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Sword_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Sword Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Waddle_Dee_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Waddle Dee (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Waddle_Doo_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Waddle Doo (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Cappy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Cappy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Jungle_Bomb_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Jungle Bomb (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Sir_Kibble_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Sir Kibble (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Scarfy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Scarfy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Simirror_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Simirror (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bonkers_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bonkers (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Blipper_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Blipper (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Blade_Knight_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Blade Knight (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Walky_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Walky (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bomber_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bomber (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Poppy_Bros._Jr._(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Poppy Bros. Jr. (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bronto_Burt_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bronto Burt (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Poppy_Bros._Sr._(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Poppy Bros. Sr. (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Image:Bugzzy_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Episode_13).png|Bugzzy (Earth of Shampoo Episode 13) Explode Location Spring Breeze - Earth of Shampoo Trailer Image:Plasma_Barrier_at_Parasol_(Plasma_Kirby_in_Float_Islands).png|Plasma Barrier at Parasol (Plasma Kirby in Float Islands) The Great Cave Offensive - Earth of Shampoo Trailer Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_03_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_04_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_05_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_06_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_07_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Image:Coconut_Explode_08_(Suplex_Kirby_in_Old_Tower).png Milky Way Wishes - Earth of Shampoo Trailer Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Beam_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Ninja_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Ninja_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Bomb_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Bomb_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Yo-Yo_Kirby_in_Floria).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Yo-Yo_Kirby_in_Floria).png Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Jet_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Image:Coconut_Explode_02_(Jet_Kirby_in_Aquarius).png Ability Image:Parasol_Defeated_01_(Plasma_Kirby_in_Candy_Mountain).png Image:Parasol_Defeated_01_(Stone_Kirby_in_Candy_Mountain).png Explode Animated Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Beam_Kirby's_Capture_Beam_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Beam Kirby's Capture Beam (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Beam_Kirby's_Capture_Beam_in_Old_Tower).gif|Coconut Explode by Beam Kirby's Capture Beam (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Arm_Throw_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Fighter Kirby's Arm Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Fighter_Kirby's_Arm_Throw_in_Old_Tower).gif|Coconut Explode by Fighter Kirby's Tomoe Throw (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Parasol_Explode_01_(Yo-Yo_Kirby's_Hammer_Drop_in_Candy_Mountain).gif|Parasol Explode by Yo-Yo Kirby's Hammer Drop (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Image:Coconut_Explode_01_(Ice_Kirby's_Ice_Suction_in_Illusion_Islands).gif|Coconut Explode by Ice Kirby's Ice Suction (Kirby Super Star Ultra) Enemies Image:Moskito_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Moskito (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Moth_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Moth (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Stone_Man_wake_up_in_Blue_Mountain.png|Stone Man wake up in Blue Mountain Image:Stone_Bird_Charge_in_Blue_Mountain.png|Stone Bird Charge in Blue Mountain Image:Stone_Man_Jumping_in_Blue_Mountain.png|Stone Man Jumping in Blue Mountain Image:Avoid_Eye's_Spark_Shoot_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Avoid Eye's Spark Shoot (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Stone_Dog_in_Caves_of_Skops_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Stone Dog in Caves of Skops (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Spiky_Ball_in_Caves_of_Skops_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Spiky Ball in Caves of Skops (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Cave_Spider_Injured.png|Cave Spider Injured Image:Large_Eye_Fish_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Large Eye Fish (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Large_Nose_Fish_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Large Nose Fish (Earth of Shampoo Game) Image:Large_Mouth_Fish_(Earth_of_Shampoo_Game).png|Large Mouth Fish (Earth of Shampoo Game) Power Image:Slash_Man's_Special_(Mega_Man_and_Rush).png|Slash Man's Special (Mega Man and Rush) Image:Plant_Man's_Special_(Mega_Man_and_Rush).png|Plant Man's Special (Mega Man and Rush) Rolling Cutter Image:Stone_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Stone Man's Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Image:Guts_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Guts Man's Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Image:Shadow_Man's_Death_by_Rolling_Cutter.png|Shadow Man's Death by Rolling Cutter Image:Plant_Man_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Plant Man Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Image:Bubble_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Rolling_Cutter.png|Bubble Man's Death by Mega Man's Rolling Cutter Power Stone Image:Cut_Man's_Death_by_Bass'_Power_Stone.png|Cut Man's Death by Bass' Power Stone Image:Dive_Man's_Death_by_Bass'_Power_Stone.png|Dive Man's Death by Bass' Power Stone Image:Napalm_Man's_Death_by_Bass'_Power_Stone.png|Napalm Man's Death by Bass' Power Stone Image:Bass'_Power_Stone_vs_Shadow_Man_and_Kerones_(Shadow_Man's_Stage).png|Bass' Power Stone vs Shadow Man and Kerones (Shadow Man's Stage) Noise Crush Image:Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush_vs_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Noise Crush vs Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush_vs_Cut_Man_and_Row_Birds_(Cut_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Noise Crush vs Cut Man and Row Birds (Cut Man's Stage) Image:Stone_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Stone Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Image:Elec_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Elec Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Image:Quick_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Quick Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Image:Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush_vs_Shadow_Man_and_Kerones_(Shadow_Man's_Stage).png|Mega Man's Noise Crush vs Shadow Man and Kerones (Shadow Man's Stage) Image:Centaur_Man's_Death_by_Mega_Man's_Noise_Crush.png|Centaur Man's Death by Mega Man's Noise Crush Episode Screenshot Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_01.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_02.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_03.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_04.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_05.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_06.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_07.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_08.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_09.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_10.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_11.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_12.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_13.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_14.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_15.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_16.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_17.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_18.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_19.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_20.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_21.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_22.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_23.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_24.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_25.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_26.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_27.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_28.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_29.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_30.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_31.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_32.png Image:Ukyo_Kuonji.png|Ukyo Kuonji's Afraid of Tatewaki Kuno Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_33.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_34.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_35.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_36.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_37.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_38.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_39.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_40.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_41.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_42.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_43.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_44.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_45.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_46.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_47.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_48.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_49.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_50.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_51.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_52.png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Last_Episode_-_53.png Image:Goddess_on_heaven.jpg|Goddess on heaven Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_Shampoo_and_Ranma_animals_friends_everywhere!.jpg|Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Ending Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Released_1).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Released_2).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Ending_1).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Ending_2).png Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_(Ending_3).png Image:It's_all_in_how_much_we_give_(Credits_-_Near_Lisanna's_Win).jpg|It's all in how much we give (Credits - Near Lisanna's Win) Image:It_isn't_remembering_what_love_would_forget_(Credits).jpg|It isn't remembering what love would forget (Credits) Image:I've_found_the_secret_of_learning_to_live_(Credits).jpg|I've found the secret of learning to live (Credits) Credits Image:Cut_Man's_Stage.png Image:Stone_Man's_Stage.png Image:Shade_Man's_Stage.png Image:Elec_Man's_Stage.png Image:Dive_Man's_Stage.png Image:Slash_Man's_Stage.png Image:Guts_Man's_Stage.png Image:Pharaoh_Man's_Stage.png Image:Air_Man's_Stage.png Image:Quick_Man's_Stage.png Image:Gemini_Man's_Stage.png Image:Napalm_Man's_Stage.png Image:Shadow_Man's_Stage.png Image:Plant_Man's_Stage.png Image:Gyro_Man's_Stage.png Image:Centaur_Man's_Stage.png Image:Bubble_Man's_Stage.png Image:Heat_Man's_Stage.png Image:The_Lumber_Yard.png|The Lumber Yard Quote *Gaia: She never turn to cat and Death of Kiss. Now become Plant Girl. *Shampoo: Dan Kuso. Gallery Image:Goddess_on_heaven.jpg|Goddess on heaven Image:Earth_of_Shampoo_-_Episode_13_-_Shampoo_and_Ranma_animals_friends_everywhere!.jpg|Earth of Shampoo - Episode 13 - Shampoo and Ranma animals friends everywhere! Trivia *Kodachi Kuno jealousy by Tatewaki Kuno Shampoo marry to Ranma. Kodachi Kuno tie up never seen again. *Ukyo Kuonji leg on somersault never seen again. *As Shampoo and Ranma normal of kiss is happy ending and Loser Love of Akane. That aired on Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution is released. *In Reused of Ranma 1/2 Episode on Shampoo's Red Thread of Dread! *After ending of Sabrina the Animated Series - Driver Ed and Turtles, Turtles, Everywhere from TMNT was renewed Earth of Shampoo is released. *This last episode song is Stephanie Mills All in How Much We Give. *Now released in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. *Parasol as enemy and Coconut as explosive enemy does not appear in Ichigo Momomiya's Evolution. Category:Last Episode Category:Earth of Shampoo Episode Category:All in how much we give